


Срок годности

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Драббл от G до PG-13 [11]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Срок годности есть у всего. Даже у признаний.





	Срок годности

Когда-то, Кларк тогда только пошел в школу, его отец сказал, что никогда не поздно сказать правду. 

А мама чуть позже заметила, что срок годности есть у всего. Даже у признаний. 

Они говорили о разных вещах, и ни один из них не подразумевал тайны самого Кларка, но теперь, став старше, он понимал, что они оба по-своему правы. 

Если что-то скрываешь, то сказать об этом никогда не поздно, но реакция может быть разная. И если упустить правильный момент, то может случиться то же самое, что и с продуктами, у которых вышел срок годности. Отношения становятся, словно рассыпавшаяся в труху крупа, полная мелких жучков, а во рту появляется привкус горечи, как от перестоявшего масла. 

Кларк задавался вопросом, скажи он Лексу правду о себе тогда, когда еще не было поздно, что бы поменялось? Тогда он был уверен, что это не привело бы ни к чему хорошему, но время шло, и все больше людей узнавало о Кларке и принимало его. И он все больше сомневался в своих прошлых решениях. 

Кларку не хватало Лекса. У него были друзья и были близкие люди, но порой накрывало ощущением фантомных объятий или рукопожатий. И приходил в голову тот момент, когда Лекс завязывал на его шее галстук-бабочку перед школьным балом. 

Их дружба могла стать чем-то великим. 

Если бы Кларк рассказал Лексу правду о себе. 

И если бы Кларк успел осознать, что он хочет быть для него не просто другом. 

Но у признаний на самом деле всегда есть срок годности. И пусть не поздно говорить о том, что много лет назад был влюблен и отчасти влюблен до сих пор, но эти слова уже ничего не изменят, а сделают только хуже.


End file.
